The Corruption of Alpha
by Deewriter
Summary: The Royal Family of Earth was exiled to the moon eons ago, causing the Great Division of Muggles and and Wizards. When the royal line appears once again after years of living on earth in secret, will Earth finally be able to rid itself of it's greatest en


Hello all! I was bored, started writing and have some ideas, so welcome to the show. It should be a bumpy ride, I'm telling ya. Don't usually have that much time on my hands, so don't expect to get updates tremendously often. Hope ya like it!  
  
I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the other characters, places, objects, etc. mentioned by J.K. Rowlings in any of her books. I do, however, own my four quaint little characters, so lets let it remain that way.  
  
Peachy as always, DeeWriter  
  
"The Corruption of Alpha"  
  
  
  
*Hogwarts Library, England*  
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes and gave a large yawn. She looked at her magical watch,10:23. She had been sitting in the dusty, muggy library for over ten hours now researching for her paper for History of Magic, "Explain the separation of Wizards and Muggles and how the Division came about." She had picked this topic because she knew it would be a challenge, but she didn't know it would be this difficult. Now dozens of dusty books lay open in front of her, and their frayed pages only just visible from the dim wand light. She was quite frustrated for she had found virtually nothing at all on the topic, and had now decided to give up for the night. She became quite dispirited from thinking that her beloved books had finally failed her. This had never happened to her before! At least she usually found some hint! Just as she was about to leave, she stumbled over a book that had fallen off the shelf when she was putting back the ones she had used, as she had put them away rather harshly. (A/N Oh! I wonder what the book is. To those of you who don't see how clichéd this is, .wow. and to those of you who do, sorry!) She got a hold of herself, turned around and carefully picked it up. The title was too faded to read on the cover. She gently opened the book to the title page, which read "The World of Wizards and Muggles: A Study of Ancient History by Celeste Temps"  
  
Hermione opened the book to the index and ran her finger down the list look through the "M" section and found something that sounded quite useful; "Muggles: The Great Division, pg. 453." When she landed on page 453, she began to read:  
  
"In the beginning, the solar system of the sun was governed by ten kingdoms; earth being the most powerful. Eight of them you and I know only as lifeless planet now; Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. In the beginning, the alliance of the sun was at peace with the universe. No one dared launch an attack against the power of the alliance. Now the reason Earth was so powerful was because every person on earth would combine their source to make one giant source called Alpha that everyone drew power from. What is a source you ask? It is rather like what we think of as a soul. It is the spirit of a person. It gives them power and the will and strength to live. It gives them the ability to use magic. It is the will of a person. Continuing on, as the kingdom of Earth grew more powerful, the remaining eight kingdoms of the alliance began to conspire for the destruction of Earth. The kingdoms launched a great war on Earth. The people of Earth fought with everything they had, but it slowly became obvious that Earth would finally fall. The people of the Moon, Earth's only colony, fled to the earth for protection. Because Alpha was no longer the source of one person but the source of the Earth, it pushed the survival of the earth. Somehow, though no one is quite sure how, Alpha destroyed the enemies of the Earth. The people of the other eight kingdoms just sort of disintegrated. Alpha was greatly weakened by it's attack, and now only had enough power to allow the people of Earth to live. Very few could draw magical power from Alpha.  
  
"The Moon became a colony of earth to give a home to those who were unwilling to give their source to Alpha, therefore, the people of the Moon were still capable of performing magic. Earthians feared the people still capable of doing magic, as the Earthians were no longer as powerful as they were. Alpha exiled all those who could still perform magic to a place called Atlantis. The exile of the magical people, now referred to as wizards and witches, by the non-magical people who relied on Alpha (Muggles) is called The Great Division.  
  
"The Royal Family of Earth were among those who could still draw power from Alpha, and were to be executed, but escaped before their fate was carried out and disappeared into the universe with their closest friends and their families. When they left, they removed their sources from Alpha, making them the most powerful beings in the Solar System of the sun, as they once were before Alpha was created. Alpha diminished even more when these powerful sources were taken out of it, and after a time, could no longer hold the magical community in exile. The Wizards and Witches destroyed Atlantis and made it look like they destroyed themselves as well, but actually lived side by side with the muggles, keeping their power a secret. It is rumored that the royal family returned to earth and now live side by side with us several years ago, but this is unconfirmed, and believed to be just a rumor."  
  
"Yes!" Hermione yelled joyously, earning her many stares from the few left in the library and a very peeved glare from Madame Pince. She blushed, closed the book, and left the library. 'I've finally found it!' she thought as she walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She gave the Fat Lady the password ("Phoenix Feathers") and entered the common room to see Ron slaughtering Harry at wizard's chess. "Checkmate," Ron said rather haughtily as Harry turned his head to see who had just come in.  
  
"Hey Hermione, " He began.  
  
"Took you long enough Hermione. You're losing your touch. We can no longer call you 'know-it-all'." Ron teased.  
  
"Sod off, Ron," she answered, "at least I have my research done. I'll sit and laugh as I relax while you have to finish your essay."  
  
"More likely you'll be doing a bit more 'light reading' to suck up to a few more teachers," Ron countered. Harry definitely did not like where this was going. 'Get out of this while you still can,' his mind told him. He knew this particular night was going to be a long sleepless one anyway, so he might as well get a little nap in now.  
  
"G'night," he said rather quietly, and he walked up stairs to the seventh year boys' dorm, leaving Ron and Hermione to their continuous banter, though he did hear them shout "Good night!" In tandem just as he got to the staircase.  
  
* * *  
  
*Moonlight Forest, Ireland*  
  
* * *  
  
Four girls sat among piles of clothes, suitcases, and books trying to sort everything out and pack. They chattered mindlessly as if they were old friends, while double-checking each other making sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Who are these four girls, you ask? Well, the first is Terra, a seventeen-year-old with long, straight, brown hair, tan skin, and lovely brown eyes. She enjoys reading and strolling down sandy beaches. (A/N heh heh, sorry, had too.) Well, not really as she's never set foot on a beach, but hey, whatever. The second is sixteen-year-old Fiora, fondly known as Firefly or just Fly, a girl with deep green eyes and lovely auburn hair that curls gracefully towards the bottom. The third, Tuuli, is fifteen years old. She has thin, straight, blond hair that always looks kind of wind-blown. She has very pale, fair skin and pale blue eyes to go with it. And the fourth, Aquarelle, or Elle as they call her, who is, you guessed it, fourteen. She has curly black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. The odd thing about these four girls is that they are, in fact, sisters, though they look nothing alike. The only similarity they seem to have is their tiny very feminine figures. Now how exactly do they relate to the story? I guess you'll just have to wait and find out. (I know most people hate descriptions, but their descriptions are important to the story and to who each one of them is.)  
  
"Elle, why exactly are you packing your formal robes? You planning on going to a ball while we're there?" Fiora asked teasingly as she checked Elle's suitcase.  
  
"'Well, you never know! It's always better to be prepared," Elle replied defensively. Fiora smiled and rolled her eyes, but subtly put her own formal robes in her suitcase so her sisters wouldn't see, just in case.  
  
"Well, are we ready to go?" Terra asked looking at her three sisters.  
  
"Yup," her sisters answered in tandem.  
  
"Well, let's go say bye to mom and dad then," Terra replied.  
  
"Yes, let's go say bye bye to mommy and daddy before we go off and to help Wonderboy Potter save the earth from evil, scary, ugly, red-eyed dude," Fiora commented sarcastically.  
  
"I hope mom doesn't cry," Tuuli put in as the girls charmed their luggage to follow them down the stairs.  
  
"Good luck on that one," Fiora replied.  
  
"Fly, can you think of absolutely anything in that little, cynical mind of yours that isn't sarcastic?" Terra asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Nope."  
  
* * *  
  
Several hours later, the four girls apparated right to the front door of Hogwarts. Now no one can apparate into or out of Hogwarts, so how did they do this? I guess you'll just have to wait and find out. It was very late at night, so no one was roaming the halls when they entered. In all honesty, alarms should've gone off and teachers should be rushing to the scene, but neither happened. Not the students, nor the teachers, nor even the girls knew that when those for girls walked into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a new era was beginning. 


End file.
